No one else but You
by Liju
Summary: HOH / One sided Austria/Spain. Roderich supporte mal sa séparation avec Antonio. POV Roderich


**A/N :** HoH - One sided Roderich/Antonio (but maybe…). Roderich ne vouvoie pas Antonio (il a mit ses bonnes manières à la poubelle, parce qu'avec le vouvoiement ça sonnait mal). Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

_No one else but you _

**POV Roderich**

Ton amour pour les tomates m'ennuyait. Parfois il m'arrivait de penser qu'un inconnu pourrait t'accaparer juste en te proposant ces fruits maudits sans goût et que tu le suivrais pour en avoir, comme un enfant suivrait l'adulte qui lui propose des bonbons. C'était idiot de ma pars de penser ça, tu n'étais pas un enfant, pourtant ça me préoccupait. Mais qui te voudrais ? Ta maladresse est légendaire et ton idiotie est lisible sur ton visage, il suffit de te regarder pour en être convaincu.

Aujourd'hui, je pourrais aller récolter toutes les tomates du monde s'il le fallait pour pouvoir te récupérer, comme c'est ironique…

Ne plus entendre du verre se briser au sol, les éclats virevoltants créant un écho dans chaque pièce de cette maison, me manque. Aucune assiette ne s'est brisée depuis ton départ. Aucune statue n'a été renversée. Je n'entend plus rien d'autre que le silence. Ce silence qui me hante, qui me rappelle sans relâche ton absence, à chaque moment. Le regard froid et vide de ces statues de marbre en surnombre dans cette maison me toise, et je me souviens combien les tiens étaient resplendissants, tes yeux pétillants de gaité qui en disait long sur ta gentillesse et ton insouciance. La souffrance que tu avais éprouvée auparavant, tu ne la montrais pas. Ton but était de rendre ton peuple heureux. Tu as réussi, tu étais au sommet de ta force, au sommet de ta gloire. Mais tout à une fin, et la tienne est arrivée. Tu es parti, tu m'as rendu la bague que je t'avais offerte pour notre mariage. Le temps des Habsbourg était révolu. Et ton absence me pèse chaque jour un peu plus.

Tu sais, moi et les sentiments ça fait deux. Ta présence me réconfortait, ton rire me rassurait, ta voix m'apaisait malgré le fait que tu ne déblatérais que des sottises. Des sottises sur le merveilleux goût des tomates, leurs splendides couleurs, sur le bonheur de pouvoir chaque jour en manger. Mais quand tu parlais de cet imbécile d'italien, ça avait le don de m'insupporter au plus haut point. Je m'énervais, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et moi je ne voulais pas m'avouer pourquoi je m'énervais. Je niais la vérité, je ne voulais pas y penser. Alors on se disputait. Mais tu en parlais trop. Romano par ci, Romano par là, j'avais envi de vomir. J'étais jaloux, voila tout. C'est tellement simple de le dire, maintenant. Si seulement je te l'avais dit quand tu étais encore là… N'étant pas doué dans les longues déclarations d'amour passionnées, la phrase aurait claquée : "Ne me parle plus de lui ! Il n'y a que toi et moi ici donc ne me parle pas de lui", ça aurait surement donné quelque chose comme ça, pas une réussite en somme, mais au moins, ce serait sorti. Ce qu'il ce serait passé ensuite, je n'en sais rien. Et je ne le saurais jamais d'ailleurs.

Je voulais me convaincre que tu n'étais utile que pour l'agrandissement de mes pouvoirs, de ma force. Montrer ma domination sur l'Europe. En réalité, peut-être que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés ensemble par hasard, comme on dit, c'était "le destin", même si c'est insensé. Mais j'aime y croire aujourd'hui encore, "Autriche, Espagne, ensemble pour toujours", malgré mon côté dubitatif, c'était une phrase qui sonnait bien à mes oreilles. Elle réchauffait mon cœur, me donnait de l'espoir et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait réellement qu'avec toi que je pouvais imaginer passer toute ma vie. Et dire que je me cachais mon propre amour pour toi… C'était pourtant tellement évident. Te voir plongé dans tes pensées, voir ta main bouger au rythme des phrases que tu écrivais sur un papier -surement des lettres pour Romano malheureusement, voir ta concentration lorsque tu donnais des ordres à tes officiers, te voir joyeux, tout simplement, te voir te délecter de ces fichus tomates. Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a que tes faits et gestes à toi qui pouvaient me rendre rêveur, me dérouter, me faire perdre le fil des choses, oublier ce qui m'entour et t'observer pendant des heures entières.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi. Quel obstiné, quel entêté je faisais, ne pas simplement accepter la réalité est un acte vraiment stupide.

À vrai dire, on ne s'est jamais vraiment reparlé depuis ton départ, ce jour là. C'était il y a tellement longtemps, t'en souviens-tu seulement ? Notre séparation, la fin de notre règne. Je ne régnais plus en maitre sur l'Europe, mais ce qui m'attristait le plus était de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. C'était vraiment ridicule de ma pars en pareilles circonstances, mais c'était comme ça. Ma plus grande souffrance a été de te perdre, et c'est une souffrance qui ne s'arrête pas, qui me rend nostalgique, et qui me fait regretter beaucoup trop de choses.

Demain nous avons une réunion Européenne. Nous, pays, allons nous réunir afin de régler les conflits intérieurs, les problèmes, les futilités. Tu seras là. Tout se résume à ces trois mots dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. Elizaveta m'a conseillé de simplement tout te raconter. Tout depuis le début. Il suffit de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'y aller d'une traite, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quoi qu'il en soit je cherche une bonne approche, un plan, quelque chose qui te forcerait à me faire face, et non pas à me fuir comme tu as tendance à le faire depuis ce jour. J'ai peur, Antonio. J'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir te récupérer auprès de moi. Je t'aime, je t'en supplie, reviens moi.

**END**

* * *

On ne sait pas comment tout ça se termine, c'est donc peut-être une Love-Story ! (Et pour me faire pardonner je poste un autre fic (aussi courte...) où cette fois ils sont en couple !) Et j'adore les tomates, Roderich honte à toi d'avoir dire qu'elles n'avaient aucun goût !

HoH c'est le bien et APH aussi !


End file.
